Never Alone
by FortySeventhLight
Summary: They've made the same promise to each other - a promise that will see them through any circumstance. A series of short pieces on the friendship of Yusuke & Yukina
1. Never Alone

_As my challenge with 100_women is steadily drawing closer to a conclusion, I wanted to share one of my favorite pieces. It's all based on the new territory I'm exploring in what exactly Yukina may have been through while in captivity. Plus, I wanted to challenge myself in writing something very different. Never tried anything quite like what you're about to read._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Never Alone<span>  
><strong>

Four years since her rescue, Yukina had made what looked like a happy, content life with the humans. Granted, she did live in practical solitude with just Genkai and the occasional visitor, but she was in good company and much better living conditions. She was ever grateful to the ex Spirit Detective and his friends for saving her, thus giving her this chance at a second life.

She let her fingers touch the cold water of the beach; the sensation would have made an average human shiver. But to her it was comfortable, all thanks to her frigid nature. Heat was not her favorite element, however, so when the winter months came by, she was prepared to enjoy it for all she could.

The sky so grey and gloomy, she found it peaceful, gazing at her reflection as she recounted the day she was given freedom again. But at what cost? The trauma she underwent; unnecessary deaths, suffering and bloodshed occurred all because she had refused to submit to the dreadful human's selfishness. She was threatened with numerous other methods, both de-humanizing and non. Tarukane was willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted, even if that meant breaking open the body of this innocent apparition.

Yukina felt herself shake, clenching at her stomach at the memories. His torture was one thing she'd rather remember than the most abhorring ritual he forced upon her. A sickening feeling returned as it rose in her throat, but she forced it back, crumbling to her knees in the sand to regain a sense of stability. The memories overwhelmed her; the sick way he laughed, the rough way he held her by the wrists, the stench of his saliva as it dripped from his grotesque mouth… it was horrible and worthy of making one want to remove all of the bodily senses so that they could at least spare themselves further discomfort.

She splashed at the water quickly, a short fountain of the cold liquid shooting up at her face to bring her back to the present. Instant relief found her and she breathed in the air, refreshed to smell the wonderful scent of salt and ocean. The combination brought back better memories of friendship and love. She had found her place thanks to those that rescued her.

Still, these feelings and sensations were fleeting compared to the stronger, more fearful memories of her past. She dreaded the years to come when she would outlive the majority of her friends, and thus she would be left to deal with the suffering on her own. Would no one be at her side forever to help her cope?

Courage and a strong defense were her allies and shield during her captivity, but she worried they would not protect her forever. Without someone to share in the strife and receive optimism in its place, she didn't know if she could withstand time and the years ahead.

"I would think you would be sick of the cold weather being that you're an ice demon and all," she heard the ex Spirit Detective say from behind her. Yukina wouldn't turn to face him, though, not wanting him to see her tears that wanted to emerge. No more tears over the misery Tarukane put her through – no more!

"I like the cold," Yukina replied, her voice low – sad. "It's all I have left of home, you know."

Yusuke scratched the back of his head, somehow catching on that Yukina was in a melancholy sort of mindset. At least she wasn't as moody as a human woman. "True, but I've got memories of home, and those make me think of tv, video games and microwave dinners."

His sense of humor was infallible, what one depended upon when in their darkest of times. That's why she supposed Yusuke was a natural leader, and a damn good one, at that. She had a feeling he would one day be the king of Makai – an interesting reign he would have, too.

"Precious commodities of your world, Yusuke, and you should value them." Still, she wouldn't turn, sensing the tension and concern in Yusuke's heart rate. She would not make herself vulnerable to his questioning. So, she spoke again, "One day you'll miss it, much like you probably missed it while you were training with Raizen."

"Of course I missed here!" The way he shouted almost threw her off guard, making her eyes widen, just enough to spill the last tear she had nearly made retreat. She hoped he wouldn't see the jewel hit the water and thus become more alarmed.

Unfortunately, his reflexes and senses were too sharp for her to outwit, and he had already caught the gem before it hit the water at all. Without looking down at her, he opened his palm and gazed at the small stone. It was simple in texture and looked almost like a silver pearl beneath the dull clouds. Why did she shed it in the first place, though?

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Yukina. I'm sure you miss your home, too…" He gestured for her to take the stone, but she refused it, turning again to hide the rest of her tears. Yusuke suddenly wished he was Kuwabara so that he could feel comfortable hugging her or something – she was struggling on the inside, and he was too numb to a woman's emotions to know what to do. Should he touch her shoulder? Offer to let her cry on his? Throw her in the ocean?

"I… got a feeling that's not what's bothering you though..." Yusuke softened a bit, wanting to reach out to this girl somehow. "Do you feel like screaming? Beating something up?"

Yukina, through clenched teeth, gritted out the most painful of answers she never thought she'd hear herself say, "Why… why didn't I let Hiei kill him…? I know everyone deserves a second chance, but… but he didn't!"

Taken aback by the surprising outburst from this normally quiet and reserved apparition, Yusuke's mind instantly shot back to that day in Tarukane's stronghold, watching from below as Hiei was beating the living Hell out of his sister's tormentor. But if he remembered correctly, it was Yukina that had stopped Hiei from delivering the final blow. Why would she say something like this now?

So Yusuke said the only thing someone like him could say in response to a situation such as this, "Get it all out, girl! That's the way! Who knows, you might fire me up to go raise this entire ocean if it makes you feel better!"

Yukina went still for but a second, the silence around them peaceful enough to beckon small creatures to their sides. But a tempest was stirring in their midst and with a great, shrilling wind, Yukina screeched. A tornado of snow surrounded them, the wind howling and ice was beginning to form over the water – and all born of an apparition's painful memories. She wanted to break free of the agony that was now her burden, cross and shame. If displaying her element's fearful power would unleash that beast of anger, she would do it.

"That's the way, Yukina! Let it all go!" Yusuke was cheering, though he felt like he could use about four extra layers of clothes, on top of the two layers he already had on. Seeing her like this was rather frightening, honestly, but he knew she wouldn't hurt him or any other creature. She just needed to vent, and apparently, this was her way of doing just that.

Her eyes a ghostly white and her scream ear piercing enough to shatter the glass of nearby windows, Yukina continued to let this power feed on every last thought of anger she had remaining. It pumped in her veins quickly, adrenaline surging and making her look like the untamed ice demons of ancient times. She probably appeared savage and most certainly not beautiful like Kuwabara claimed she was, and yet she felt empowered and free. All of this suffering had been pent up for too long and was finally bursting out in cold rage.

"You may not be able to forgive him, Yukina…" she heard Yusuke say within the tunnels of wind she had created. "But you can try to forget him! This is your chance!"

"Forget him?" Yukina's voice, once again, was foreign sounding – angry, deep and splintering. Were she a witch, just the tone she used could have cast a devastating spell on someone. But she contemplated the thought for a moment, finding Yusuke to be wiser than he let on. To purge the memories of her assaults and torment was the answer she was seeking this day – four years later.

Her screams of the past penetrated her mind, coupled with the boisterous laughter of her captor. Though she hated to recall it on purpose, the memory of her assault on that cold, stone floor came back to her mind's eye. The sensation of his hands cutting off circulation to her wrists could be felt simultaneously with the present, joined also by the pain of her body writhing beneath him. Inside, she cried out with shame and pain, but in the present, she screamed out boldly – powerful and determined to wipe the moment from her mind.

"_You will cry for me_…" she repeated his words while Yusuke watched in dumbfounded amazement. "_Cry for me, you heartless bitch!"_

Yukina's eyes closed, her expression serene, though a storm of terror reigned above her. Her answer would be simple, concise and certain.

"No."

Then the storm vanished, ice melting away just as quickly as it had formed and Yukina's demeanor of gentility returned. She let out a relieved and relaxed sigh, as if she had been holding her breath the entire time. The emotions, primarily the anger were so exhausting to unleash in such a manner, but at least now they were gone. She had faced her most terrifying of fears, wrestled it and defeated it in the end. All thanks to Yusuke's advice.

She finally remembered he was still standing beside her and then looked over her shoulder at him, worried that he would be cringing in fear after witnessing such a display. But Yusuke, in all his honesty and glory, was applauding her performance.

"That was incredible! You go, girl!"

Normally she would have laughed, but she was truthfully nervous after unleashing the icy beast within her – what made her a demon, even menacing. So she watched and waited for him to speak again, all the while contemplating ways to both thank him and apologize for her behavior at the same time.

Once he was satisfied with the praise he'd given her, Yusuke granted the ice apparition a well deserving smile meant to assure her that he didn't consider her a monster. "I'm not going to ask what exactly got you so worked up, because it's none of my business and I honestly don't want to know," he said, gaze then returning to the tiny, silvery stone in his hand. "But I can tell you that from now on, whenever you're angry, just get it out. When you lock things inside, they tend to explode like what happened just now."

"Like… when your spiritual energy was released during your last match with Toguro?" Yukina recalled that day of the Dark Tournament and seeing the energy form of Yusuke's spirit animal emerge – it was an inspiring moment, but at the same time scary to remind herself of.

The stone rolled between two of his fingers and he replied, "Yeah, something like that. But the other point I want to make is… well, I know I'm not the best of candidates…" His gaze was bouncing everywhere, unable to lock on anything in particular. Why was talking to a girl so hard? But this was Yukina – someone who was at least something like him on the inside. She had a great beast within her, too, she just used it for a different purpose as opposed to his methods.

He smiled and found the rest of his words, assured now in the common ground he shared with her, "We're all here for you, okay? No one deserves to have gone through what you did, and if you need to ever talk to someone, we're here. Me too. You don't have to hide all of your feelings anymore."

Yukina's heart suddenly felt the emotional shield fall as Yusuke's words hit her like rain. The dilemma she had been conflicting with lately had a resolution so soon – friendship, counsel and openness had been granted to her. And by the only one who could possibly outlive her. She wasn't alone!

Not wanting to see more tears that he could sense were returning, Yusuke acted on impulse and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle, loose hug. But Yukina gripped him tight, as if he were a life preserver and she was drowning, so he held her a little tighter – to be a comfort somehow.

"You can let it all go, Yukina. You're not alone because you've got all of us. We saved you for lots of reasons, so don't ever think you have to keep it all to yourself. That's what the phone's for, girl."

Finally, Yukina laughed a little – music to his ears.

"I've been wondering how I was going to cope with all of this down the road of my life..." Yukina said quietly into his shoulder, so comforted by his warm embrace of love and shelter. "I've never wanted to be alone and now I know that I won't be. I'll always have all of you in my memories."

Yusuke chucked a bit to himself and instinctively pulled her a little closer, looking down one more time at the gem he had captured – the last tear she had shed for a memory she needed to let go. It was the last reminder of that horrible time in her life and if no one else would, he would be the bearer of that grief. So he held onto the gem, its platinum glow now steady like the lithium of the earth.

"You're never going to be alone, I promise."

* * *

><p><em>And it ends on a sweet, most tender note. I like to think that maybe sometime after the end of the series Yusuke and Yukina become best friends. Being demons and all, they could easily become confidants, and like the story implies, they may be the last ones to survive of their troupe. So! If you liked it, leave a review. If you didn't, well, just don't flame. lol Love you guys and thank you for your time! You're seriously awesome!<em>

_47th Light  
><em>


	2. Handle With Care

****_So I decided that I wanted to continue this little idea I had of Yusuke and Yukina becoming best friends, and it happened beautifully with some of the remaining prompts I had with my challenge! From here on you will get the short pieces I constructed for my favorite non-canon relationship starting from the beginning of their friendship and eventually into the romantic elements I love so much._

_I hope you continue to enjoy these! This piece was inspired by the prompt of "Read"!_

_Disclaimer: Look! What's that over there? Oh nothing, I was just proving that I have no copyrights to this series. As usual._

* * *

><p><strong>Handle with Care<strong>

"Stupid sock!"

Yusuke was hopping on one foot on his way to the door, struggling to get his last article of clothing on before he'd leave the apartment. He was going to be late for work if he didn't hurry and wouldn't be happy about that at all, especially since Yusuke had said he had interest in perhaps owning it one day.

Being late on your first day of management training was not exactly the best way to impress your boss.

"Yusuke! Yusuke wait!" He growled irritably as he wrestled with the white garment, not looking his mother's way when she said his name.

"Don't have time, Mom! Argh, I'm going to be late enough as it is!"

Atsuko glared at her son and grabbed him by the raised foot, causing him to lose balance and land on his back. "I know that, but I think this is important," she said, turning the sock around so that the contours fit him appropriately. "There was a note addressed to you when I went outside this morning for the paper. It looks special, so I thought I'd make sure you got it before you left."

"That's nice Mom, but I really don't have time today!" He barked back, springing back to his feet and throwing the door open wide so he could literally run to work. But when Atsuko's burning stare drilled holes into his back, he growled again and turned around. "All right, already! I'll tell Keiko's dad that you made me late then!"

As he snatched it up from her, Atsuko scoffed, flipped her hair and replied, "Like he'll really buy that story. Now get moving!" She promptly closed the door, nicking his heels as he crossed the threshold.

"Geez woman!" Yusuke sighed and started his way down the stairs, opening up the note to read with disinterest. To his surprise, however, it was a handwritten and extremely short letter not written by Keiko or anyone else really that close.

_Dear Yusuke,_

_I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you, too._

_Sincerely your friend,_

_Yukina_

Were he not such a stubborn and hot-headed fool, Yusuke Urameshi would have cried to have read such kind words. Words not wasted or spent - but given with the love of a friendship finally in a deeper state of development at last.

Yusuke smiled as he folded up the note. "Thanks Yukina. Nice to know I've got some extra support these days…" Then he looked at his watch. "CRAP!"

* * *

><p><em>Getting snail mail is the best, I don't care what day and age we live in. Send me snail mail and I will love you for the rest of my days! lol Leave a review if you liked and be kind if you didn't. Just exploring territory no one else has covered yet! XD<em>

_47th Light  
><em>


	3. The Axis

_This next snippet's prompt was "Middles", a word I struggled with for the duration of the challenge. I finally looked into a disambiguation of the term and finally an idea sprouted. This is one of my favorites for its simplistic scene and nature. Best buds ftw! Enjoy, dearest Reader!_

_Disclaimer: It would be so easy to say they're mine, but nothing good ever came easy. I don't wanna get shot today, thanks._

* * *

><p><strong>The Axis<strong>

A public display of affection. A testament of nonsexual intimacy. A covenant between friends. It could have been all of the above, and easily could have been interpreted as such.

Yukina felt it to be so much greater than that. It was _their_ promise to one another – that through thick and thin – when the rest of the world around them fell apart – they would have each other for support.

She could depend on him, and he could depend on her. Not as mates, but as best friends and confidants. To Yukina, his promise was worth more than any currency. It was an inanimate gift of friendship for the rest of her life, and that was more than she had ever hoped for.

So as they walked together through town, both with their significant others on either side, Yukina held Yusuke's hand proudly. Their promise was the very heart of their relationship – the center – the axis that would sustain them through the millennium to come.

She just hoped Kazuma wouldn't notice and therefore get jealous over nothing.

* * *

><p><em>I could see Kuwabara getting super angry at Yusuke for holding Yukina's hand, even though their relationship is in its most innocent of stages. It's a cute picture, nonetheless! Thank you for your short sprint of time, my dears! You are so lovely, all of you!<em>

_47thlight_


	4. Yours Truly

_Here's the fourth ficlet for you in this series! This prompt was "Write" and it had me in a bind until near the very end of my challenge. A sad piece, though, be warned._

_Disclaimer: They're not mine, but I really wish they were._

* * *

><p><strong>Yours Truly<strong>

It was hours after the wake had ended, friends, neighbors and family filtering in and out over the course of the day. Yukina had seen enough people to last her a dozen lifetimes. Now she just wanted peace and quiet to mourn the loss of her husband of seventy years. Soon she would be departing this world for another, but first she required necessary solace to recover.

As she blew out the last candle beside his photograph, one that was taken the day he graduated college, a presence she hadn't felt in at least three years waited quietly behind her.

"I didn't feel it was a good idea to sign the guest book, seeing as how I'm assumed dead here," he said, bringing her to turn around finally and face him.

Tears in her eyes and best friend before her, Yukina rushed into Yusuke's arms, crying fitfully for him to find a way to bring Kazuma back from the dead. And the least Yusuke could do was to stay with her for the rest of the night, allowing her the much needed shoulder to cry on so that she could pick up the pieces and move forward.

After she fell asleep, safe and warm in her bed, Yusuke made sure to sign the guest book before he left; just a simple reminder that another life was ready for her whenever she was ready for it.

* * *

><p><em>The concept of Yukina alone in a dark room looking at Kazuma's picture makes me sad. Leave a review if you like this so far - thank you for your time! You guys are fantastic!<em>

_P.S. - For curious readers, The Earring, my huge Yukina story, is finally **complete** and ready for your reading delights. I hope you like the ending!_


	5. Bed of Roses

_Hi again everyone! I hope you're enjoying this series! Today I bring you another snippet that to me is the heart of the whole story; what Yusuke and Yukina's relationship is truly all about. My prompt that inspired this piece was "Spring", yet another term that had me stumped for God knows how long. I felt this to be a unique use of the word, myself, but you be the judge! Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Lawyers can't work without money, so I still don't own anything. Sorry. lol_

* * *

><p><strong>Bed of Roses<strong>

Frolicking, running and jumping through fields of wild flowers were what he remembered a lot of the girls he knew in his youth wanted when they found the love of their life. An ideal paradise with no troubles or arguments seems like a feasible plan, of course – until puberty strikes and you're grouchy and irritable at least three hundred days out of the calendar year. Unfortunately, that's a trend that continues throughout your adolescence and on past your elderly stages.

His marriage to Keiko wasn't perfect, but it wasn't turbulent either. They were happy together; they worked hard and raised a family in a successful manner, which was a lot more than what some people could say about themselves. When Keiko passed, and his adopted children grew, Yusuke removed himself from the picture and pursued his future on the other side of the worldly spectrum.

Yukina joined him shortly after his return to the demon world, her husband in Kazuma having passed as well, and their children were on their own having kids, too. They were prepared to live out the rest of their lives of as comrades in arms, brother to sister, or just plain friends. Regardless, they were ready for the trials ahead of them.

A lesson they learned early was that life was short for most – they were some of the few blessed with unnatural longevity, and therefore they didn't want to waste time regretting the past or excessively mourning the dead. Yusuke and Yukina's relationship was all about fun, adventure and making memories that they could look back on for the many centuries they would spend with one another.

Life obviously wasn't a bed of roses for anybody. But Yusuke wanted to make it one any way, even if that meant he had to sacrifice his pride to run through a field of wild flowers. So as long as Yukina was by his side, he was okay with that.

* * *

><p><em>I love how it ends. Simple, crisp and even fun. That's what I realized finally when writing this series a few weeks ago - why I like the pairingrelationship so much! Two unlikely people put together in a fairly common scenario here in reality. I think it's cute. XDD Leave a review if you liked and thank you for your support! The hits I'm getting are fantastic!_

_47thlight  
><em>


	6. The Deceiver

_Today's piece was a pleasure to write and a brief look at what Yukina's possibly like when her patience is tried. My prompt was "Dirty" and whoo, this turned out delightful! I love this one! Please enjoy :D_

_Disclaimer: 1,2,3, 4 - we've been through this before. 5,6,7,8 - it's Togashi I appreciate!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Deceiver<strong>

Nakano was leaving the throne room and marching proudly down the hall, her shoulders back and legs extended as if she were prancing. The guards standing vigil near their King's highest room were both curious and disinterested with the strange woman's parade. She had been coming by here quite frequently since Yusuke's third ascension to the throne, and none were too keen about her habitual visits.

Something foul was in the air this day, and all traces led back to Nakano.

She continued to stride along, a smirk on her lips and hips swaying noticeably. She acted like she had just won the most coveted trophy known to both man and beast, and was treating it like something even greater.

"That cocky fool. His naivety truly knows no limits!" Nakano was proud to bellow the words, knowing no one would strike her, because for some reason she held Yusuke's favor. But perhaps if Yusuke couldn't see or hear…

From the secret corridor not far from the throne room, a lone figure appeared clad simply in a blue kimono and hair the color of the softest sea. But her eyes were ablaze with fury, ready to burn down every obstacle in her path until her prize was reached.

"Your insolence ends here, Nakano," she announced from down the hall, the guards and her target looking towards her suddenly with her entrance.

Nakano was quick to face her, but slowly let her look of fear turn to amusement, not at all panicked by the sharp words directed at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, and neither do you, little wench." She started walking back the long stretch of hallway, confidence bearing her on.

Yukina didn't need to take another step, her feet planted firmly in front of the door to her friend's keep. "You will not so much as attempt to use the King as I have discovered you are doing. Though he is young, he isn't stupid enough to listen to your underhanded tactics. Leave now and I won't be inclined to have you taken to a dungeon where you'll probably be eaten alive."

"I highly doubt you have it in you…" Nakano replied, getting ever closer to Yukina and the door to the heart of her plan.

"I will stop you, Nakano. Don't continue to dig your grave so hastily," Yukina warned, calm, but deadly.

Nakano was within two more strides of reaching Yukina, stretching out an arm to snatch up the tiny apparition and do away with her for good. "Go ahead and try. I dare you."

Nakano's arm never made it past her hip, having been frozen in place, as was the rest of her body from the neck down. So caught up in her arrogance, she never realized that Yukina's hand had been extended and was still glowing with the remnants of her energy.

As the many guards sighed in relief and some smiled, so surprised with their petite second in command, Yukina bore straight into Nakano's shaking eyes, sending a shockwave of fear right down to the treacherous woman's bones. "You were warned, now you'll suffer for your crooked ways. If you somehow survive, you are never to so much as try to see King Yusuke again. Do so and I will find a hundred other ways to kill you."

And then Yukina walked away, retreating into the corridor she came from while two guards were happy to carry off the statue of the woman that was defeated – not by a king, but by his charge.

* * *

><p><em>Nakano, of course, is an original character that I've never written before. I thought it would be an interesting concept for it to appear as though Yusuke was possibly being manipulated by another demon and Yukina would step in before it would get to an irreversible point. Writing her this way seems very fitting of her defensive nature. She's an intuitive lady, people! Give her credit lol I hope you enjoyed this piece and will leave a review! Thank you so much for your time, as always!<em>

___47thlight_


	7. Against the Rules

_While I do love each and every one of these pieces in this little series, this is one of my all-time favorites ever done. Humor has never been my strong suit with my writing, but this piece I think shed some light on the potential for growth in such territory. My prompt was "Lemon" and I love the result! Please enjoy!_

_Side Note: Alee! I got your review! Oh, I'm so glad to hear from you! Sucks that you can't access your account. If you can, try e-mailing me sometime, k? I miss you!_

_Disclaimer: In Togashi's world, he made things classic. In mine, I screw around with it. That's why his world isn't mine, just my playground._

* * *

><p><strong>Against the Rules<strong>

"That dirty, no-good, lying son of a -!"

"Yusuke, there's no need for such language right now."

"The hell there ain't! That bastard stole my Spirit Gun and used it on me!"

Yukina looked at him, breathing easily while he stomped and kicked at everything in sight. Primarily the dirt. Once in a while he was like this; a sore loser. But Yukina let him rant and rave until he was able to look her in the eye.

"I-I mean… you saw it! Don't you think that was stupid?"

"Yes I saw it, but remember – you made the rules. There's no rule about not utilizing your opponent's tactics."

"Wh-? _Utilizing?_ Aw hell girl, I don't even know what that means!" Yusuke stomped around again, thrusting his hands into his pockets to keep him from punching holes the size of meteor craters in the ground. He didn't like being this way, especially around Yukina, but it just wasn't fair!

She would have waited patiently for him to exasperate himself and therefore allow for a quiet trip home, but the now former King of Makai was crownless and throwing a temper tantrum. There was no time for patience, so she decided to take a page from Keiko's book of useful knowledge.

"When life gives you lemons, eat them any way. They're a good source of vitamin C, so eat one daily."

Yusuke stopped completely in his tracks, looked at her quizzically and finally sighed before laughing. He felt so foolish of course for making the scene he had, but Yukina was here standing up to him and telling him to pretty much deal with his loss and move on. He was lucky to have had women like her throughout his life to keep him straight and even more fortunate to have Yukina with him now.

Yukina smiled at him adorably, but suddenly felt uncertain. "Did… did I get the quote right?"

His grin didn't fade and he took Yukina in a casual hug, slinging his arm over her shoulders as he brought her close. "Close enough, girl. Close enough."

* * *

><p><em>God, I love these two as best friends. They're like puppies that grew up together and have stayed close. I LOVE IT. Please leave a review if you like it, too! Thanks! Love you guys!<em>

_47th Light  
><em>


	8. Up and Over

****_Here we have an interesting scene where Yusuke has pushed himself to the literal brink. I struggled for weeks with the prompt of "Bones", and while I honestly don't think I captured the reflection of the term the way I wanted to, I still like this little story. Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: This series has a bunch of DO WANT all over it, but unfortunately there are copyrights people that say DO NOT._

* * *

><p><strong>Up and Over<strong>

His bones were aching, pinching and beginning to weaken. The pain was not quite the agony he went through when Genkai gave him her spirit orb, but it was pretty damn close.

"Argh, when next I see that old hag, I'm gonna cream her face into the sand!" His bare feet tried to find some grip in the stone wall, but he was still bathed in blood from his intense training. Ironic – this training was Genkai's last will and testament to him all those years ago before she passed, and it was Hell, pretty much.

Nails digging and skin ripping, Yusuke was about to resign himself for a long and painful fall. Maybe he'd get lucky and hit a tree on the way down, but the chances of that were grim from this distance. All he knew that was down there were a bunch of rocks. A bunch of very sharp rocks.

Then he noticed he wasn't slipping or losing altitude all of the sudden. Was he hallucinating, or did something have him by the wrist and was steadily pulling him upwards?

Yusuke's blurring vision caught sight of light green and blue in both harmony and desperation just above him. "Yusuke! Don't you dare give up!"

"Yukina? Yukina is that you?" He had to answer dumbly, partially from shock and the other half was exhaustion.

Her muscles tight and her body pushed to its limit, Yukina used all of her might to hoist the young man over the cliff's edge and to safe ground. When he finally mustered the necessary strength to cooperate, Yusuke gripped and climbed slowly, blood pouring and more flesh tearing against the jagged stone as he neared the top. With one great heave, Yukina's energy surged and she balanced her weight just so, therefore giving Yusuke proper leverage to get to the summit.

His bloodied feet not capable just yet of allowing him to stand, he stumbled forward into his savior, too fatigued to even form words of gratitude. But Yukina granted him the rest he needed, her hand still clenched around his flesh torn wrist, healing energy already beginning to spring from her fingertips.

"Oh Yusuke, this desire to become King of Makai is really taking its toll on you. Good thing I'm here to keep you patched up…" Yukina smiled down at her friend, his breathing heavy, but calm. At least he was safe now – resting and healing in her arms.

* * *

><p><em>And it ends with a sweet image, does it not? I like the idea of Yukina holding a very weak Yusuke. It's super cute! Leave a review if you liked! Thank you SO much for your time, as always! You're seriously a wonderful audience.<em>


	9. Pride Comes Before A Fall

****_Here we have another short scene with some light humor for you all. When I first thought of it, I felt the idea to be rather generic and dull, but after I wrote it I was happy with the smile it gave me. And the giggles lol Enjoy Yukina's response to Yusuke "at his best"! Oh, and my prompt was "Lost"._

_Disclaimer: TURN TO PAGE 394. Oh, wrong series. Don't own nothin'!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pride Comes Before A Fall<strong>

Yukina folded her hands in her kimono, content to watch him spin his wheels for as long as he could tolerate himself. He was by far more entertaining than any fighting tournament or monarchial summit.

"Uhh… shoot… damn it! I was sure…"

"Sure of what? Your instincts?" Yukina mused, stepping in front of him, as if to get a lay of the land before them. She surveyed it mildly, seeming disinterested, but this was not helping to lessen Yusuke's cohesive record for getting annoyed at himself.

He looked as if he was going to pout, but fought to save face against this charming apparition next to him. "Don't give me that attitude, young lady. I know _exactly_ where we are!"

She only had to turn to him and give him that look. Her smirk said a thousand words without her even taking a breath and he immediately caved.

"Augh, okay! I admit it! I'm lost!" He did manage to save himself from dropping to his knees in defeat. At least he still had an ego that was very capable of being bruised. "Please tell me you know where we are. If not, I think we may have to order take out for dinner – then we could find a way home thanks to the delivery guy!"

She laughed lightly, glad to have had him give in, but not enough that his pride was completely ruined. Yukina raised her eyes to meet his in her sweetest of gestures, took him by the hand and quoted him precisely.

"Don't worry, Yusuke. I know _exactly_ where we are."

* * *

><p><em>She had her fun with him, now she mildly handles the situation. lol Such a nice girl! Please leave a review and THANK YOU so much for all the attention you've been giving this little collection! You're seriously wonderful and I am ever grateful!<em>

_P.S. ...Something interesting is in the works. lol_


	10. Warning Signs

****_Just in time to kick off the weekend, here's a little more Yukina kicking butt action for you! lol Very, very delighted to show you this piece, as it was something I had tremendous fun writing. It is incredibly rare to find pieces where Yukina exhibits any of her strengths, so I wanted to convey her power in a unique way here - a way I think Toshiro tried to do in the series as well. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. Do want it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Warning Signs<strong>

Yukina had done everything possible to keep him comfortable, even as far as temporarily fusing their blood together so that he wouldn't freeze in this climate she had created for them. Alone in this dark cave in the wilderness, her King badly injured to the point of utter exhaustion and his entourage in Hokushin too far away to be of immediate assistance, she had taken it upon herself to protect him at any cost.

Every measure taken and each plan carefully thought out, she waited in the dark with him, his still bleeding head in her lap, a comforting hand resting on his cheek to soothe his aches and pains. Her healing energy had done all possible thus far – the rest was up to him to receive the intake of remedial treatment appropriately.

Outside the cave she heard murmurs and other sounds of a distasteful sort. She sensed their presence a few minutes prior and was at the ready should they try to rush her. Alone Yukina knew she wasn't capable of fighting them, however being on the defensive was an entirely different game.

The sounds getting closer and the stench wrinkling her nose, she summed up her courage in a flash when she sensed one of the intruders begin to lunge forward in a run. She stopped it short with a thick and sharp barrier of ice at the cave's mouth, hearing it yelp – a demon wolf, or something else of the sort, she figured.

Then the other creature waited, cueing Yukina to believe this demon was of a greater intelligence than the beast with him. She stayed focused, adamant and silent, standing by for the slightest noise to prompt her action.

A sniff at the base of her icy barrier gave away that this demon was of the same nature as his cohort, and that tiny sound was all she needed to pinpoint its exact location. Before it could make a move to break through the wall, she had sent a surge of her energy through the ice to form a spear and skewered the predator instantly. She heard it groan and fight a little, but in the end it surrendered to its fate and gave in with a painful sigh.

Yukina retracted the icy appendage with her energy and resumed her focus on maintaining the barrier and her aura. Soon Yusuke would be waking up and with a splintering headache to be sure. At least she had left a dangerous warning to other potential seekers and had kept her King safe at the same time. That was something to be more than proud of, but she wouldn't say anything of it. All that mattered was Yusuke's safety and she had done so magnificently.

* * *

><p><em>Can you imagine stumbling across a grotesque scene like that? I'd be like: ...I'm not going in there. XDDD Please leave a review if you liked and for some more details on what's in the works, check out my profile! Thanks for your time, as always. You are near and dear to my soul for the support you give!<em>

_47th Light_


	11. Understood Royalty

****_Hello again! Today's update is a fun, to the heart piece taking another look at how Yukina and Yusuke's friendship is developing. We've seen how protective she's grown of him - time to see the same from him? Read and find out! My prompt was "Wealth" and please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Togashi lets me play in his fandom because he's awesome like that. lol 'taint mine!_

* * *

><p><strong>Understood Royalty<strong>

Being King couldn't possibly be easy, but after successfully winning the tournament he had begun about four centuries prior, Yusuke was doing just fine during his three hundred and twenty-first reign.

And at his side was not a queen, but his counselor, chief medic and friend – the lovely and coveted Yukina. There had been a great many of demon males, both questionable in character and non that sought her for her a mate, but when her polite refusal wasn't enough, Yusuke was prompt to "handle the situation" for her.

Today he had dealt with another miscreant seeking her hand by using merely one foot to push the scoundrel at least six hundred yards in the opposite direction. His fist would have been used, but that would have meant Yukina's ministrations to his wild hair would have been disrupted, so he chose the safer alternative.

"Ow! Do ya have to be so rough?" Yusuke whined when she found a tangle, the Ice Apparition working at it as gently as possible.

She continued to pick and laughed a little. "This can't possibly be that painful, Yusuke. You've been dead twice."

"But see – there's the point. I was dead! I couldn't feel it!"

"And then how do you compare this to all the broken bones, busted bodily organs, and other such injuries you've had during the course of your life?" Yukina leaned up by his cheek, pecking him softly like she always did when she teased him.

He went silent, recounting the series of fights he'd been through, starting to see her point rather quickly. "Well, you get the idea. This still hurts like you wouldn't believe-OW!" Another tangle, obviously. "Say Yukina… ever wonder if Hiei will try to be King? Since he hasn't fought in the tournament for several years, I'm beginning to wonder if your brother thinks he's lost his edge."

Yukina combed out the treacherous tangle easily while he talked, his thoughts conveniently distracting him from her work. "I'm sure being three things at the same time takes precedence to vying for a monarchial title. Remember, Yusuke – he's playing the role of mate, father and general all at once. You have to give credit where credit is due."

"Oh yeah… keep forgetting Short-Stack has little junior versions of himself running around…" Yusuke's thoughts trailed off, suddenly wanting to ask Yukina a question he had been denying himself the right to ask. But now it was burning in his mind and he couldn't stand it any longer. "Yukina… are you okay being with me like this?"

She brushed some more, though she listened with great intent. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, well…" He rubbed the back of his neck, immediately noticing the distinct softness of his hair, no longer as rough when being tamed by the Ice Child. She made everything seem softer and more appealing. No wonder so many guys were after her. "We've both moved on since Kuwabara… and Keiko… And you've had lots of opportunities to mate again with a demon. What I'm trying to say is, are you happy that we are who we are without being anything more than what we are?"

In his mind it sounded so simple, but he was sure to her it sounded like scrambled communications over ancient military radio. Being without one's mate now in this life used to be a great burden and difficulty – in fact, Keiko's passing is what fuelled Yusuke to victory in his first tournament back after his life as a human reached an ending point. He was saddened and heartbroken, but she gave him renewed strength as he pushed on towards his future. Still, even now – almost three hundred years later – he loved her with every bone in his body.

And then he discovered that Yukina's hands had stopped their work and she was now kneeling in front of him, head touching the floor, humbled to even be in his presence. When she sat up and she faced him, he saw her jubilant smile remind him of the small blessings he had to be thankful for.

"Yusuke, before you were my King, you were my friend. And before that you were my savior." She leaned forward slightly to take his open hands in hers, holding them gently as she continued, "I am more than happy to be in your service, and that will never change."

Finally, he smiled back, relief filling him up and showing in his expression. "Glad to hear it, girl. Still, I kinda like the thought of calling you 'Queenie', just to get all those guys off your case."

Yukina laughed and took up her brush again, immediately finding a stubborn rat's nest in his thick strands, causing him great strains once more. "Nice try, Yusuke, but you'll get the same answer I've been giving all the others. My heart will always belong to Kazuma and no other. No offense."

Trying to ignore the pulling and picking, Yusuke relished in her reassuring words and maintained his smile. "None taken."

Thinking of Keiko the way Yukina thought of Kuwabara brought such a warmth to his heart that he couldn't help but feel as though she was still alive. Maybe part of her was in the air – in Yukina, even.

Though he was the King of Makai, he was Keiko's king first. And likewise, Yukina would always be Kazuma's queen. Yusuke liked knowing these facts. He couldn't feel more solid having those reassurances along with Yukina at his side for the rest of his days. Life was good.

* * *

><p><em>She is so devoted to him, but he's just as dedicated to her, of course! I hope you liked this part and look forward to more! Thank you for your time, Beautiful Reader!<em>


	12. Moving On

****_Happy weekend to my lovely readers! I hope you're doing well! Today's addition is the start of something special, sprouted from a prompt I never thought would cause me so much trouble. I mean, really, the word "Blue" has never caused me such distress! lol I wish I could've done more with this story than what you'll see, but when I realized that I was easily setting a stage for something fun and even flirty, I was very happy with how this one turned out. Please enjoy! And yes, my prompt was "Blue" XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Moving On<strong>

The rare azure flower before her – a flower that could only be found near the icy streams directly beneath her abandoned island home in the sky – Yukina couldn't sum up any words to say to him. This rarity and token was more than just a friendly gift. This meant something greater.

"It's been nearly six hundred years since I made the promise to make sure you were never alone," Yusuke said, the stem of the flower still cold, as if the water it had lived on had frozen inside it. "I know… I know we can't forget about the people we still love, even now, but… if you have room for me, too…"

A proposal of sorts? Yukina almost couldn't believe her ears, but Yusuke was indeed asking to bond with her – for the remainder of their eternity. To share him with Keiko, and likewise, he would share her soul with Kazuma. But it was a fair request to make, seeing as how they had been by each other's side for the majority of the past six centuries.

Stricken to the core with her silence and her failure to make a move for the flower, Yusuke's expression turned sour and he began to withdraw the bloom. "Ah, damn it. I knew I shouldn't have said this so soon. Maybe I shoulda waited another hundred years or so…"

"Wait," her voice stopped him, pulling his gaze back to hers as she reached out to touch his forearm, her other hand encasing his that held the flower. He was so cold, but he warmed instantly by her healing touch.

She didn't gaze into the precious bloom like a normal woman would stare at the large stone of a diamond ring offered during such an occasion, but instead she searched his eyes for truth and wonder. Was there love in his soul for her – a love greater than what they already shared as friends? She searched and swam in his depths for answers to questions she had suppressed for years. Yukina wasn't about to deny that she had been admiring him considerably for some time now, but she was certain those were her feminine instincts coming into play. Yusuke was an attractive man, no questioning that, but was this a risky endeavor to take part in?

"If it makes you feel better, there's a part of me that will always love Keiko. I'm sure you feel the same way about Kuwabara." Yusuke was finally able to reply, hoping his response would ease her conscience, or at least her mind. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the box when it came to reading others, but he could at least tell that Yukina was struggling with his proposal. Maybe it was too soon to say anything.

Then she smiled, having discovered what she wanted. There – in his voice, she sensed clarity, honesty and devotion. And not all of it was directed at her. He still held Keiko and Kazuma's feelings in high regard, but seeing as how they had indeed passed, it was time to move on, and this was the offer of a lifetime. It was a love she could sincerely accept and find comfort in.

"I just have one question, Yusuke…" she started, her smile turning into a sassy smirk – one he saw rather rarely these days. "Do you think Hiei will approve?"

He detected the sarcasm in her tone and leaned his forehead against hers, delighted in her answer. It wasn't a straight out "yes", granted, but it was good enough for him. "I'm ready for the beating I'm guaranteed to get, don't worry."

* * *

><p><em>And so it begins! I like how this relationship has blossomed like the flower Yukina is given - it took root and finally came into bloom many years down the road. Which struck me as something of a surprise when I realized that their relationship truly is all about fun and helping each other! Oh, I adore this couple so much. lol Please leave a review if you like this, my Beloved! I cherish you!<em>


	13. None Can Compare

_Greetings to you all! I hope you're all well! I'm getting ready for a short trip to my home state for my sister to have her baby boy, so I can't guarantee an update this Saturday, but I'm bringing my materials with me if an opportunity presents itself. In the meantime, enjoy this little diddy that I find adorable. My prompt was "Only" and I like how I used the term here. _

* * *

><p><strong>None Can Compare<strong>

Day after day, year after year, century after century Yusuke finds himself amazed by the woman who was his mission turned friend and eventual mate. She astounds him in so many ways he stops to wonder why she accepted him.

He recollects the day he asked Hiei for permission to bond with Yukina, even though it wasn't required – it was the honorable thing to do.

_"Urameshi, give me one good reason why I should_ let _you so much as try to touch my sister." Hiei had said, not at all sold on the idea obviously._

_Yusuke had only to smile, look Yukina's way as she played with Hiei's son a little ways away. "I don't need one, because I've got thousands. She doesn't cook, clean or fold laundry…"_

_Hiei was beginning to glare, but Yusuke cut him off. "She's matchless and no one can even compare to her. Face it, Hiei – I like her because she's the only one of her kind. Don't like it, sorry, but I like her, so you're just gonna have to get over it, Short Stack."_

And somehow that answer was sufficient for Hiei and he gave Yusuke his blessing to be bound forever to his twin sister. Like Yusuke said, he may not have liked it, but he was happy to see Yukina at peace again like she was in the human world. Love just came to her naturally – everything else was a part of her peerless persona.

* * *

><p><em>Asking for permission is always a nice idea, guys. lol Hope you enjoyed and next update will be a little treat if you're fond of the Yusuke x Yukina couple! Thank you for your time, my Dear! You are loved!<em>


	14. Their Eternity

****_Here's a fun, rather risky piece that was spawned from the prompt of "Last". I wanted to give something unique for the term, and likewise, I wanted an excuse to write this. lol I hope you enjoy this snippet!_

* * *

><p><strong>Their Eternity<strong>

Experience on her side and stamina on his, Yukina met and faced her first night with Yusuke as her mate with a greater intensity than he anticipated. Kisses were sought after feverishly, hands couldn't stop moving and dominance was constantly changing the entire night. Apparently Yukina had quite a few surprises in her that he wasn't counting on.

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out…" Yusuke said, breathless as he collapsed on his back, Yukina still astride him, hungry for more. "Damn girl, you're something else. I wasn't expecting this."

Sneakily, she snaked her way up to his ear, whispered something softly – dangerously and his eyes flashed with a quick red gleam. "Heh, oh yes, my dear. In due time. You gotta let me have a breather first."

"Then breathe," Yukina said, sultry and playful at the same time. It was only when she let her demon instincts reign over her that she acted like this, but if Yusuke liked it so much, she would have to do it more often.

While she waited for him to regain his strength, she smoothed her hand over the still fresh mark on her neck; the place where she had been newly branded as his mate for life. His blood was in her, empowering her and giving her a greater understanding of just how he lived. This bond was of a different sort than hers was with Kazuma. This was of literal body and soul and it was enriching to the core.

"Pretty lady…" Yusuke mused, watching her silhouette move so carefully against the moonlight behind her. Just as she did, he reached to touch the mark she had given him. He noted how she rubbed hers so sensually and decided to play her game. "Should we wrestle again to see who can get to the other's mark first? I don't know about you, but these instincts of mine are craving to be a part of you like that again."

So the drive was the same – he craved her mark just as she longed to bite into his flesh. An interesting mating ritual this was, but it suited them just fine. It was a bond to last for their eternity and no one else's.

"I'll even give you a head start."

* * *

><p><em>Lol, I need no solid reason to write these two like this. Hope you liked it! Leave a review if you have time and thank you as always for reading!<em>


	15. Unlimited

****_One would not normally think that the word "afternoon" could cause so much frustration. It's a simple, rather free prompt, because your setting could take place sometime past the time of noon. Easy, right? No - too much room for me! lol So I had to really dig and think about this one and finally called on my own experiences. I found a tender memory for myself and used it to help me write this short piece. I hope you enjoy what I came up with! _

* * *

><p><strong>Unlimited<strong>

Yukina felt the radiating warmth of the sun begin to fade as it descended below the horizon, bathing the land her mate and King reigned with both an iron and welcoming fist. They stood before the headstone of a man she never met, but one that Yusuke greatly admired.

Raizen, the King who had a vision of putting his dark past to rest with the coming of his son, lay at peace here beneath this earth she stood upon. She couldn't help but be compelled to wonder if her lover was anything like this great demon gone for over six centuries now. Were they similar in a physical manner, or by chance was only the demon's strength all that Yusuke inherited?

"Hey Dad, this king business is starting to get old. I've been doing it for a long time – how the hell did you not get bored with it?"

She smiled, accepting this occasion as a rare opportunity to witness the man she loved trying to communicate with the spirit of his ancestral father. To others it may have been creepy, even disturbing, but Yukina felt no fear for her mate's mental safety. He was a bit dense, however he wasn't entirely foolish.

"Yeah, she's great, Dad. Brought her by today…"

Yusuke looked over his shoulder at her, the sun glinting in his eyes and making chocolate turn to deep amber. In this light he was painted so majestically; a portrait of heroism intermingled with arrogance and humor. Bliss found her in that moment, locked in a loving stare with one who was proud to have her at his side. He made her more than a queen or a woman to be loved. She was his beloved and the entrusted keeper of his heart.

"Yep, she's damn beautiful, isn't she?" He smirked then winked at her, sending little flutters milling about in her stomach.

In this fading daylight – the sun diminishing and the moon claiming its position above the earth – Yukina saw the measure of his fortitude captured perfectly beside what was left of his father. By the standards of some, he had fallen short of Raizen, and to others he had already surpassed him. Regardless, though, she knew what her husband was.

Yukina didn't need a ruler to measure him against – all others would now be compared to him instead.

* * *

><p><em>I found that to be a sweet idea, don't you? I had the thought that Yukina never went to Raizen's grave because she didn't feel it was her place, but once she became Yusuke's mate, he wanted to "present" her, if you will. I find it to be cute. lol Thank you for your time and do leave a review if you so choose! You're a wonderful person, Beloved Reader!<em>


	16. Willing

****_Tonight I bring you a piece that tackled a subject I had honestly forgotten all about till recently. It was something that occurred to me about six years ago when I had finally seen the whole series, but forgot it entirely - until this prompt appeared. I thought about it and the idea came rushing back. I hope you find this kinda enlightening, as it is a topic I think a lot of us may forget about from time to time. lol Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Willing<strong>

There were days when she looked right as rain, but there were days that were nothing but rain. Yusuke, ever the friend and confidence booster, found it easy to cheer her up most of the time with playful banter and something comical. However since they were mates now, it was a greater responsibility to actually find out what was troubling her these days, and today was his first true test.

She sat quietly at their table, staring out across the expanse to the picture window that provided a view of the terrain. It wasn't the best of views, but it was serving to give her the purpose of something to look at aimlessly while she dreamed.

Yusuke was watching her from the lounging area just behind her, observing the slightest movements she made – even hearing when her eyes wandered to and fro. She had been like this for days, hardly speaking to him and making him think he was in trouble. But as far as he could tell, he'd done nothing to upset her. He'd even gone out of his way to see to her every comfort and desire, yet nothing was getting her to yield to his wishes for a smile. So he watched and waited.

Then he caught it. She sighed after her eyes had moved from one end of the table to the other – he knew what was bothering her, but unfortunately he wasn't sure how to fix it.

Steadily he approached her, trying not to disturb her too much, and even took extra care in how his arms enveloped her from behind. She clasped his arm gently, smiling sadly, but didn't look up at him. Instead she continued to gaze out the window, attempting to mask her grief from him and was completely unaware that her husband had already surmised what was troubling her.

With her, he looked out to the horizon as well, never looking away as he leaned into her ear to whisper softly. "You were a good mom, Yukina. Don't question that, okay?"

Her breath hitched suddenly, her grip becoming tighter on his arm as he went on. "I know… I know that you miss being one, too, but... well… we had this conversation already. Well, kinda…"

Yukina shuddered, tears already spilling from her eyes. "Oh Yusuke… I miss my little ones so much. I wanted to have children so badly, but I didn't want them to live isolated because of what I am. Was I right to have asked Kazuma to adopt?"

Arms hugging her closer and a hand to hold the one she had attached to him, Yusuke replied, "Of course you were. Keiko and I did the same thing, remember? I didn't want a bunch of mazoku juniors running around threatening human civilization because of their four year old hunger pains. She understood, so we followed your example to adopt a couple kids."

"Think of it," he went on, his hand now gesturing out to the horizon. "All that time ago, we managed to change the lives of five little kids that didn't have a home or Mom and Dad to argue with. We made a difference and gave them the lives they deserved – and sometimes the spankings they deserved. But iwe/i did that for them because they were worth it. You gave your little ones all the love in the world and Kuwabara was a dad I could never compete with no matter how hard I tried."

He nuzzled his nose into her hair, lips grazing her temple slowly in a loving, thoughtful gesture. "I wish I could give you the baby you want, and I will if you ask…"

He wasn't provoking her, but he wasn't restricting her either. If she wanted a baby of her own, he would give her that and anything else she wanted. And if that also meant he'd have to beat the daylights out of his kid to make sure they didn't want to entertain the idea of world destruction, chaos and the like, he'd do all that, too. Whatever made her happy he would ensure just for her.

But Yukina was more than aware of the circumstances; a fusion of their blood in such a manner couldn't happen. They were lovers, yes, and former parents in the human world, but to risk a child born of their unity was a chance she would not take no matter how bad she wanted it.

And still, she entertained the loving words of her husband – he was willing to sacrifice that for her immediate and everlasting joy. The cost was immeasurable, but her happiness was on the forefront of his mind. How she treasured him and loved him for his unselfishness.

She then extended an arm out to be united with his, their fingers entwining, but still facing the window. Looking up at him, the last of her tears filtering away and a smile on her face, she gave him her heartfelt reply, "Maybe there's an orphanage nearby?"

* * *

><p><em>The idea I was trying to convey was that I don't think Yusuke would be dumb enough to have kids, because that could produce another mazoku - aka another potential human eating human-demon hybrid. Not the safest bet in the book, I figure. But I do like the idea of Yusuke being a dad anyway to some adopted kids. Please leave a review if you liked! I appreciate all of your love and support! You make me feel special for tackling this relationship in my own unique way.<em>


	17. Still Fighting

_As we wind down with the last three pieces of this set, today I give you something of a sad scene. I tried to bring some humor to it, despite the fact that I'm not as proud of this piece as I am of others. I do like the message it gives - to give your all and hope that it's enough. My prompt was "Closed", a very tough word to get around for me. Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Still Fighting<strong>

Gaping and wide, the wound continued to ooze and pour out blood. She had done all she knew to do, energy depleting rapidly as she tried to muster some last second plan to get the hole to close somehow.

"Yusuke, I'm trying! Don't you die on me!" She pleaded with him, his breathing shallow, but sharp.

He coughed painfully, more blood spouting from the primary source. He leaned back into the wall, grimacing as her hand clamped down on the gash. Between clenched teeth he forced out words, "I know you are… argh, this hurts like hell…! Damn spirit orb's probably dead by now and won't help either…"

Yukina didn't care that her kimono was practically drenched in his blood and cried shamelessly before her husband, feeding every last bit of her healing essence through her hand and into his body. "If I can bring it back to life, then it can heal you faster than my techniques can. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough-"

"Stop talking like that!" Yusuke growled, grabbing her forearm that was pressed down against his bloodied chest. "I'm gonna live, ok? It just freakin' hurts…"

She tearfully sought his kiss and held him there for a few moments, cherishing the moment as if it could be their last together. She knew he could fend off death, but the pain looked as though it was enough to kill him. "Promise me you won't die."

"I can't do that, Yukina…" Yusuke said between quick kisses, her tears mingling with his blood as he went on. "I have to die sometime, but it's not gonna be today."

She pulled up from him just far enough to see him smile, though he did so with a wince. "I'm going to be all right, Yukina… you have my word."

Yukina, through tears and sniffles, laughed a bit and replied, "I'll hold you to that, because I just might know a spell that can bring back the dead."

* * *

><p><em>It's the ending I don't like so much, but maybe you think otherwise. I do, on the other hand, love seeing a desperate Yukina give Yusuke everything she's got to keep him alive. Please leave a review if you liked and, as always, I appreciate your support! Thank you!<em>

_P.S. - The last two stories are what I consider the best I have to offer for this series, so be looking forward to 'em!_


	18. Farewell

_The second to last piece of this series is a tear-jerker of sorts, but was inspired by one of my favorite recent songs. I know we're all tired of Lady Gaga and her stuff, but I absolutely **love** "Edge of Glory", and thus it spawned this ficlet. I got to choose whatever prompt I liked (aka, Writer's Choice) and I chose the word "Goodbye", because it suited the scenario of me nearly completing the challenge. So please enjoy, and by all means - turn your headphones on and listen to that song while you read. lol_

* * *

><p><strong>Farewell<strong>

The warmth as it left his body lingered with her when he faded, succumbing to weariness, old wounds and what she figured was a broken heart barely one hundred years after his mate's death. She clung to that sensation as she pressed the pads of her fingers, walking away from the edge of Makai her brother presided over for a considerably shorter time than his former Lady.

It had been a few days now since his passing and she mourned the loss with a heavy heart, holding her hand at all times as if it was the only way she could remember him. Yusuke walked alongside her, not saying a word so that he wouldn't disturb her during her time of grief. He hadn't seen her this beat up since Kuwabara died. But then again, Hiei was her only family, so being emotional was completely understandable.

Then Yusuke heard something strange. Was that… a giggle? He looked Yukina's way, startled to discover that she was indeed the source of the joyful noise. Once again, he didn't say anything, listening intently for residual sadness within that bit of laughter.

"Hiei… Hiei was so dumb sometimes, wasn't he?" She said bluntly, continuing to chuckle, but her grip on her fingers wasn't letting up. She was still holding onto the remorse in her heart for her brother's death, though she somehow found humor in its wake.

Yusuke, at a true loss on how to respond, merely replied in the positive, "Uhh yeah. He was definitely a weird guy…" They continued walking, as he turned his eyes to look forward, glancing back at her now and then to make sure she was sane. Man, grief sure did a number on girls, he noted.

"All that time ago, when you three saved me from Tarukane and I asked him who he was… I already knew then and there that he was the brother I was searching for…" She looked up to the sky then, Yusuke noticing the streams running down her cheeks – there was a trail of gems just behind them, too. Despite the laughter, she was indeed crying. "And… and he was so stupid for not telling me outright…"

"Yeah, but he finally came around when Kuwabara died. I guess he figured it was his duty to tell you. A little late, wasn't he?" Yusuke said, this time smiling to encourage her somehow.

"Better late than never…" Yukina mused, at last pulling her hands apart to raise the one Hiei had clung to before he died. As if to kiss the sky and part the clouds, she raised it as high as she could and laughed one more time amidst tears. "Goodbye, Brother. Thank you for your love and protection. I'm ready to keep going now."

* * *

><p><em>There is a piece that connects this one to the last story I plan to give you, but it has nothing to do with Yusuke and Yukina, so I'm omitting that from the series. However, if you'd like to see it, I'll gladly put it up as a separate story all together. Thank you for your time, as always, and look forward to the last piece on Tuesday!<em>


	19. Bonds of Friendship

_My last offering for this collection is a piece written for the purpose of reflecting on my own personal fear of one day doing what you're about to read. I wept as I wrote this, not just because of my past, or of the future, but because I hoped you would also see other relationships in a similar manner. Every friendship begins with a smile, and so they should also end._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonds of Friendship<strong>

It wasn't a field of wildflowers or an icy stream to sprout rare blue blooms for her fancy, but it was a place of rest, unique beauty and tranquility. Yusuke chose this place with care for her, wanting it to be grand and special – and all for her glory.

The days had been spent laughing like children, wrestling playfully in the grass and reminiscing about their lives together up to that point. Six centuries as friends and an additional four as lovers, they had plenty to talk about. On this day, he had a blanket spread out for them beneath the oldest tree within his territorial jurisdiction, allowing her to rest comfortably in his arms while they recounted their lives.

Soon, one day led into two, then three, four… five… and finally eight days in the same spot, neither leaving the other's side for any reason. They were too safe with one another to break the bond of unity they shared.

Soothingly he ran his fingers over her hair that had grown to a considerably long length over the many years they had been together. He liked it long – it flowed so beautifully and was most becoming of her, though she mildly complained that it was itchy at night when she would try to sleep. But for him she never cut it. If such a simple and small thing brought him pleasure, it was worth the discomfort.

She could see stars among the canopy of leaves above them, pointing out one here and there that seemed to sparkle more than the one beside it. He watched where her finger pointed, smiling as she told him stories from her earliest memories – how the stars looked different from her island home compared to this temperate landscape. Little differences such as these that made an impact on Yukina's future when she made the choice to leave in search of her only family – a decision that eventually led her back to Makai to be joined eternally with the often crowned king.

She breathed out slowly as her arm began to sink, his fingers catching it loosely to let it slide gradually into a natural position over her stomach. Though her eyes were glittering under this blanket of evening diamonds, they were beginning to lose their color, fading from candy red to dull maroon. Yusuke sought out her hand and pressed her delicate, unblemished fingers to his lips with the most love he had in his very soul. He had been through this before, but it was so long ago, and this time he knew he had no one to share the grief with afterwards.

"We've…" She breathed it out with difficulty, Yusuke nodding to encourage her on. "…Had so much fun… haven't we, Yusuke?"

He nodded again, feeling tears form for the first time in several hundred years for this moment he never wanted to see actually come. "Yep, we sure have, girl. I wouldn't trade it for a thousand years of anything else."

Her smile was weak, muscles and other internal organs shutting down leisurely. And yet, the smile was pure gold, preparing him for the next journey he would take before even making that first step. "I'm so glad… that you never left my side… like you promised…"

Her eyes were starting to close and he clutched her hand tightly. "A promise is a promise, Yukina. You've been here for me all this time, too…"

And Yukina faded with a smile on her lips, her hand held between the fingers of her eternal friend as tears rained over Yusuke's raised cheeks. As per her request, she wanted to die while he was smiling as well, and he fulfilled that wish to the best of his abilities.

Gently, he lifted her up so that she could rest perfectly against his chest, rocking her back and forth while he cried. As he cradled her, he spoke one last time to his dearest of friends, "Now I'll never be alone. Thank you, Yukina. I'll see you again soon."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all so much for reading these pieces, as they are near and dear to my heart for dozens of reasons. I hope I've inspired you to give this relationship its proper credit, as it can easily be a simple, but precious friendship. You're a wonderful individual for taking time out of your day to read my work and I can't thank you enough for that time. Stay invaluable!<em>


	20. One at a Time

_Hi again, all! Technically this collection is done, but with a new challenge I've begun (amongst other ideas that are floating about), I had another sampling to give you! This isn't the one I mentioned a couple parts back, but I can post that to this series if you like. _

_FYI, this snippet is best read _**before** _Farewell_,_ and of course, there is a piece that I wrote that precedes this one, too. I can post that as well, should you prefer it. In the meantime, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>One at a Time<strong>

When the riots broke out, he barely had the will to defend his own keep. Many demons rebelled against the monarchy's chosen and rather favored dignitary that supervised the western lands who had assumed his leadership role when the previous lord passed on. They saw him as weak and lacking in motivation to take the throne for his own, and if he wouldn't make a decisive move against the demon world's king, they would take care of that for him.

But Hiei didn't care about the kingship or the throne. With Mukuro dead and gone, he only fought one more time in the King's tournament, motivated only by her death to his victory. During his one term, he did little except maintain the peace the previous kings before him had worked so hard to achieve. It was to his relief that no war was started while he was king – he didn't have the will to see it through to whatever end it could have found.

Now it had been nearly a century since Mukuro's time ended, and Hiei found himself once again without the will to fight further. For her glory he would meet an honorable death, but against those who only wished to overthrow him and then proceed onto higher priorities in King Urameshi, he had no desire to defend such frustrating feelings of self pity.

Deep in the underbelly of his stronghold, his Elite Seventy-Six fought and wrestled for the right to protect their province, and he also found himself defending with them. His skills had not waned, just his warrior's spirit – why keep fighting when he had nothing more to protect and pay tribute to?

The icy barrier shielding him from a crushing blow answered his question before he voiced it outright. Hiei looked behind him to see his twin sister and her mate Yusuke stand at the ready for another assault, the looks in their eyes stern and prepared. He was lucky to have the King's favor on his side that day and throughout his years of service. It was because of their timely arrival that the riots finally quelled to a quiet roar in the distance, his diminished army seeing to the rest of the uprising on their own.

"Well Hiei, I'd think it's safe to say you've lost a few friends over the years. What'd you do? Cut their paychecks down?" Yusuke commented, trying to bring humor to the dismally colored room.

Hiei sheathed his katana and exhaled, as if bored, but it was truthfully out of relief. He didn't have the strength to go on fighting like this anymore. "They think I'm weak compared to Mukuro's iron fist. And they're correct."

"They couldn't be more wrong." Yukina spoke now, offering her hands that glowed faintly with her healing energy. There was one long cut on his arm and Hiei obliged her in letting her mend it. "You're just as strong as Mukuro, if not stronger, Brother. They attacked you out of fear because they see you as a threat."

"Hn, believe what you want. It makes no difference to me how you see my situation," he replied with little hint of hope in his voice.

"Did you think to consider that they may not have killed you?" Yusuke pointed out, his voice turning serious to Hiei's surprise. "They could have just maimed you and brought you to me as a warning to get me to step down, and you know what'll happen if I give up the throne before the next tournament."

Truth be told, Hiei hadn't considered that at all. Sure enough, if his broken body had been placed at Yusuke's door as an ultimatum that more suffering would follow were their demands not met, Yusuke would give up his monarchial title. However, the price he would pay for that would be the demolition of the democracy he had set in motion for this world. Tyrants would rule and meaningless killing would start up, not to mention minds far more brilliant than his own would begin conjuring ways to re-enter the living world again and cause infinite chaos.

All these things hit Hiei like a punch in the jaw. Had the realm of demons truly become so political?

"And you know I would've done that for you, you jerk." Yusuke continued, glaring hard at the fire demon before him. "I would've given up everything I worked for just so you could bitch for a more days till you finally croaked."

"Your life is yours to live, so you do what you want with it." Hiei said turning to walk away from his "guests" when he stopped, the sudden need to ponder for a moment what was on his heart forcing him into a corner. The thought of putting Yukina at risk like that hurt just as badly as when he watched Mukuro die, and though his Lady's passing was quiet and peaceful, he knew Yukina's would not be given such grace. As the frequent King's chosen mate, she would become the Public Enemy and thus be subjected to countless threats and acts of terrorism.

Finally, he had a moment of nobility pump in his veins – as if a literal stream of light in his soul had been allowed to shine through and he spoke again, "But bear in mind, Urameshi, that your actions also affect the life of my sister. So if you stumble when it comes to her safety, I'll be the first one at your door to run you through."

Yusuke laughed, glad to hear Hiei in the frame of mind he was notorious for. Within his unique methods for inducing pressure on one's sanity, he had managed to renew his will to fight on and had let Yusuke see that for himself. "Let's take it a day at a time, all right? I don't want to make your sister cry if I send you home with a broken limb every day."

* * *

><p><em>When I went back and re-read some of the selections I had for this collection, I realized that I didn't give Hiei much of a spotlight about how he coped when Mukuro died. I hinted that Yukina surmised he died of a broken heart, so I wanted to convey that further. Please leave a review if you liked, dear followers! I love you all!<em>


End file.
